First time in my life
by Shinraimi
Summary: Gohan is training with Z sword, on Kaiooshin´s planet. Shin feels stranges feelings, cause Gohan... What happen, when Kibito leave them alone? SHOUNEN AI WARNING


So this is my first fan fic of DBZ, and its my first English fic... So don´t kill me, if there is some BAD mistakes in my language... I hope you like this! ( I don´t own any DragonBall Z characters.)

Warning: YAOI (shounen ai)! If you don´t like boy/boy things DON´T READ!

-------------------

First Time In My Life

By: ShinRaiMi

Fandom: DragonBall Z

Romance(humor)

Shounen ai

Pairings: Gohan/Shin

-------------------

Shin was looking at Gohan, when he was training with Z – Sword, on Kaiooshin´s planet. Shin looked Gohan´s fast and powerful moving, his heavy breathing, his handsome face and... His lips... His ass...?.. _"No! This can´t be! I have to get my thoughts off things like that!"_ Shin blushed and sat down. There he sat, and looked at Gohan again. After five minutes Shin´s eyes was watching area, between Gohan´s legs. _"What is wrong with me? W-why I am Looking him, in that way, and why it feels good when I do so!"_ Shin puted his head down, to his hands. _"How... How can I have emotions like this! He is male, and I am male too! This isn´t right to feel this way ! But I haven´t ever felt nothing like this before! And I.."_

"Kaiooshin!" Gohan called him "Can I have little break? I really would like to do something what cool me down, like swim. Is there lake anywhere?" Shin blushed, cause his mind was sawing Gohan swimming, without any clothes... Shin felt something between his legs, and when he looked down, he blushed even deeper, cause there was little area, what was raised, in his pants. Quickly he puted his hands around his knees. He didn´t want that Gohan or Kibito could see how embarrassing his state was.

"Well, There´s no lakes near here. But I can go and get something to dring, to you." Kibito said. "Great! Buuh, if this isn´t going to make me stronger, then nothing is!... " Gohan looked how Kibito flew away. Then he turned at Kaiooshin.

"You look little bit upset. Is everything all right?" Gohan asked and stared in Snin´s eyes. "A-a.. Umm.. No, I-I ´m fine, don´t worry about me." Shin said back, but he couldn´t help that he was blushing and stammerering. "Would you mind handle this sword for little time, I really want rest for while!" "Sure." Shin rose, and Gohan threw sword to him. Unfortunately, they both had forgotten, how heavy the Z – sword was. And how could someone like Shin handle it? "WAAAAAAHHHH!" Shin exclaimed when he collapsed down. "Ow, ow ow ow!" He cried out. "AAA, I am so sorry! Are you hurt!" Gohan ran to Kaiooshin, who was under so heavy sword. "Akh... Hurts, hurts.. A-a w-would you take it off?" Shin cried. Sword was above Shin´s male area, and he couldn´t lift it up himself. _"How was I so stupid? Of course I can´t raise this sword! It´s too heavy for me! Aaah hurts!"_ Gohan picked sword quickly up, and sling it away, not really caring where it would fly. "Are you all right?" Gohan asked once again. His voice sounded so worried. He kneeled down, and wiped Kaiooshin´s tears off. Gohan tried Shin´s pants. He stroked areas, where the sword was compressing Shin against ground. (And that was between Shin´s legs.) Shin opened his mouth in surprise, but nothing words come out. _"This can´t be happening! How?"_ Shin was in little shock. He looked at Gohan and sighed in little pleasure, what Gohan was giving to him. Gohan didn´t realise at first what he was doing, but when Shin asked: "Gohan, what in the world are you doing?" Gohan looked Shin and then his hand, and place where it was... "A! I´M SO SO SO SORRY ", Gohan said and jumped up. _"Why did I ask that, I liked what he was doing..."_ Gohan was looking deep in Kaiooshin´s melancholy eyes, and felt something in his heart. "He is so cute. I wonder does he know that he is so innocent looking..." Gohan thought...

"Don´t worry about it, I´m all right. Anyway, I wonder how long Kibito will be gone." Shin looked way, where Kibito had gone. When he looked back to Gohan, He noticed that Gohan was sitting next to him. "So, what to.." Shin´s sentence didn´t never finished, cause Gohan came near to his face, and looked him. Shin was bewildered and blushing deeper than ever in his life. Gohan came even closer, and pressed his lips tender against Kaiooshin´s lips. Shin´s eyes opened completely. He couldn´t understand what was happening, he couldn´t think. This was something perfect, something what he was always desired. And this was his first time in his life, when he kissed someone.

Shin opened his mouth, and shyly allowed Gohan enter. They licked and kissed each other very shyly, but hungryly too. _"This feels sooo good... I love that what he is doing inside my mouth... "_ Shin couldn´t understand how somebody could have so much power over him. Shin wanted Gohan´s mouth, and he wanted Gohan to touch him everywhere. Gohan did so many lovely things to Shin. Shin felt that he could went crazy cause all that pleasure.

After long kiss-section, Gohan and Kaiooshin breathed very heavily, They looked each other and smiled. "Was that just all right?" Gohan asked breathless. "Jeah, that was something what I haven´t ever done before." Shin smiled and pressed his head next to Gohan´s muscular chest.

_"I love you Shin. My sweet Kaiooshin..."_ Gohan thought, and stroked Shin´s head. "I love you too, Gohan..."

They lay on green grass, holding each other, until Kibito came back, with ice cold water.

-------------------

What you liked? So sorry for my "not so good" language... It´s hard to write some other language than your own...


End file.
